khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Larakh
Larakh (Pronounced La-rokh) is a serpent god in which is worshipped by most, if not all members of the Khazari Empire. The capital of Zul'Khazar holds a massive shrine of Larakh in the Royal District. He is revered by many, Emperor Rala'khan however is favored by the God himself for proving himself worthy throughout his lifetime to the God. Rala'Khan himself can call upon the spirit of the God to infuse within his, causing himself to enter a massive, serpent-like form, granting him several abilities. He seems to have a close connection between himself and Rala'Khan. Rala'Khan is the only one who can actually fuse his own soul with Larakhs'. Larakh and Rala'Khan also discuss matters with each other on a daily basis through meditation. Rala'Khan is also the only one who knows about Larakhs' destructive powers as several loa are not even aware of his existance. He may have his own plane within the spirit realm but no one knows for sure. History Not much is known of Larakh's original origin, but according to Rala'Khan, during his childhood in Hyjal the ShadowTooth Tribe primarily worshipped this God. Once Zul'Khazar was discovered by Rala'Khan, he had ordered a shrine to be built to Larakh, a massive statue resembling a Cobra. Blessings Larakh, as mentioned above can grant a serpent-form ability but much more can come from his blessings and boons. Here's a list of known blessings he can grant, they can go far beyond this list however. *Boon of Strength, in which obviously increases damage done and the ability to swing even harder. Your overall stamina increases and allows you to go without rest for long periods of time. *Boon of Agility, you are granted the ability to move faster and abnormally more fluid than normal. *Poison of Larakh, the deadliest poison known to the Khazari. see page for details. *Form of Larakh, once you have proven yourself to Larakh, you will be able to call upon his form. This process can take quite some time to obtain and master. *Children of Larakh, this ability will allow you to call upon a deadly spirit duo of Larakhi Cobras to fight by your side. They will dissapear once the battle is done and blood has been spilled. Children of Larakh A strain of serpent's who are thought to be the descendants of Larakh have been bred by the Khazari since the restoration of Zul'Khazar. These serpents are abnormally large, cobra-like and viscious if untrained. They make very dependable companions and are extreamely deadly and intelligent. They are frequently used by Wilderness Stalkers on the overgrown borders of the Khazari Walls to ward off any non-troll intruders, they excel at stealth and hunting and have a bone-crushing coil. At a young age, Larakhi Cobra's tend to be around 10-15 ft in length with thick bodies. Their skin can be in a variety of colors, most commonly black and purple, the rarest color is ruby red. Once they have grown to adults, length can exceed up to 30 ft or more. The longest Larakhi Cobra is recorded to have grown to 47 ft in length. Adults can eat things twice their size, and crush almost anything with their coil. A Larakhi Cobra's venom also gets much more potent with age. Category:Loa Category:God Category:Khazari Pantheon